Generally, a method of photographing an image in a camera device displays image data, which is obtained from the image sensor of each camera, on a display unit, and compresses and encodes obtained image data and stores the image data in a memory if a user gives a command to take a photograph.
An existing camera device or a portable terminal equipped with a camera may include a plurality of cameras, including high pixel cameras or low pixel cameras. The plurality of cameras are mounted on a front side and a rear side of the camera device or the portable terminal. Further, the camera device or the portable terminal including the plurality of cameras, that is, dual cameras, may photograph a front side subject or a rear side subject by independently selecting the front camera and the rear camera. That is, the camera device or the portable terminal including a plurality of cameras may respectively photograph different images, and separately store and manage photographed images.
Further, the camera device or the portable terminal including a plurality of cameras may obtain a plurality of images by operating a plurality of cameras, and compose and store the obtained images by Picture In Picture (PIP) type. Currently, when a plurality of cameras are simultaneously driven, it is difficult to obtain a plurality of natural images. That is, in the photographic mode, the user performs a photographic operation by checking images outputted from the front side or rear side camera, and thus it is difficult to simultaneously check and photograph images which are outputted from a plurality of cameras. Hence, images, which are photographed from respective image sensors, may be photographed in a desired form by controlling respective images sensors in a device including a plurality of image sensors.
Accordingly there is a need for an apparatus and method capable of capturing images while consecutively controlling image sensors by using a timer when a photographic operation is requested in an electronic device equipped with a plurality of image sensors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.